Yoshi
200px |Caption=Artwork from Mario Party 10 |Creator=Various |Downloadlink=MysterVore88's/TheYoshiMaster's YoshiVore2 Drede17XI's Yoshi Rolento's Yoshi Tylor the Hedgehog's Yoshis Pingurules's Creation Tako's Yoshi MUGENX's Yoshi BIRD's Yoshi SNS's Yoshi Cyberlizard's Creation Cyberlizard's YoshiYIDS KoopaKingdom.com's Yoshis DemonicDrPhil's Yoshi Exclamation_Question's Yoshi Paper Yoshi ROMASAGA EX's Yoshi DRACUL's Yoshi Mario11766's Giant Yoshi Edit Idiot's Yoshi Egg Download link for Red Yoshi is currently unavailable barbftryoshi Black Yoshi Dark Yoshi Tanicfan22's Version MetalGuy213's Yoshi (Zandro) Sensei Yoshi YochiThMaster333's Older Version |Origin=Super Mario}} Yoshi Is Stupid! i hate his vore and i hate his style HE FUCKING SUCKS! In M.U.G.E.N, Yoshi has been made by many creators. Mike's first version One of the first Yoshi characters to exist in M.U.G.E.N, it is fairly easy to pick up and play for newcomers due to its abundance of projectiles. Mike's second version Aside from the prominent visual upgrades, Mike's second Yoshi does away with some of the fire-based attacks present in the first Yoshi and gives the character two charge attacks; a significant number of the character's move activations have been remapped to coincide with the transition from six-button to four-button gameplay. Mike's Metal Yoshi (old) Essentially a hardier, more powerful version of his old Yoshi character that makes the screen shake when he moves, and has a Smash Bros. metal soundpack and appearance. There are quite a few noticeable palette errors, such as the red on his saddle when he jumps, but it doesn't affect the way the character plays, so it's not that much of a problem. Metal Yoshi comes bundled with his old Yoshi. 'Stats' Mike's Metal Yoshi (new) Bundled with his second version of Yoshi, Metal Yoshi is (obviously) a metal version of his newer version of Yoshi, "where he gains properties similar to the metal characters in the SmashBros. series.", Mike says on his website, MS Space - MUGEN SECTION though in actual fact, he's quite different. While he has all the clunky metal sound effects and slower movement velocities (including jump height), he has super armor rather than a low recovery time, boosted attack and defense stats, certain unblockable moves, as well as the ability to completely evade damage at random intervals. An oddity with this character is that it has both super armor and the ability to block attacks - a combination of abilities that (when added with the above) make him both really difficult to take down and really cheap, not to mention he still retains the same, challenging A.I. from the normal version. It should be noted that occasionally his super armor fails to work, putting him into a standard hitstate - this tends to happen when hit multiple times in quick succession, or when hit with a powerful attack. His stats are considerably lower than the old version of Metal Yoshi. 'Stats' 'Victory quotes' 'General' *''"..."'' MysterVore88's/TheYoshiMaster's Yoshi Edit It should be noted that YouTube user, MysterVore88, edited the second Yoshi to have more fetish-related moves. MysterVore88 also worked along side with Draggony and other people like TylorTheHedgehog and Dylanius9000, who helped work with his edits. His latest Yoshi version is named Spike. This edit appears to be so widely hosted, that the only place you can get the original, unedited Yoshi is on Mike's website. MysterVore88 has recently resigned his edit, Spike, to a new Youtube user/Deviantart user, TheYoshiMaster, where he will now be doing edits to Spike and make future characters. Eggbomber101's Yoshi Edit This edit of the second Yoshi version is by Eggbomber101. Named Gum, this version of Yoshi is a pink female Yoshi with additional moves and animations. This Yoshi has 2 versions. Normal (where she can eat the opponents and perform vore-style moves) and Fighter Focus (which removes the vore-esque moves). She also has a special intro with Real espctro's Nobita. When engaging in combat, Gum can swallow a character and digest it until the entire lifebar is depleted. The most recent version is the 2014 version. She does a dive kick borrowed from HedgehogMac's MegaYoshi and she throws bombs instead of eggs. AngelJr.'s Yoshi AngelJr. also created a Yoshi, named DemonJr. This Yoshi edit version is different in appearance and moves. Drede17XI's (aka MugenYoshi14) Yoshi The oldest known Yoshi ever created in M.U.G.E.N is Drede17XI's Yoshi. The sprites are edits of the Super Mario World artwork of Yoshi, but the animations are buggy in appearance. This Yoshi also has an easy A.I. and a poor moveset. Considered by many as the poor version of Yoshi, and Mike's the better version. This version is a spriteswap of Super Mario by ShinRyoga. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} || }} 'Palette Gallery' Rolento's Yoshi (Kart Fighter) FIle:rolentoyoshi.gif This version of Yoshi made by Rolento from Kart Fighter is a cheap one which has one move, Kenshiro's 100 Crack Fist (aka 100 punches). He has no sound pack. Tylor the Hedgehog's Yoshi Creations Yossy (Kart Fighter) This Kart Fighter version is made by Tylor the Hedgehog. This version is not as cheap as Rolento's version. Akumo (Yoshi's Island DS) This version is a parody of Akuma from Street Fighter. Exclamation_Question's Yossy (Kart Fighter) This Yoshi, otherwise known as "Yossy" in game, shoots for accuracy towards Kart Fighter. Considering that said game was a bootleg, Expect some dumb fun to be had. DRACUL's Yossy (Kart Fighter) Another one is also made by DRACUL. It is a spriteswap of his own Kart Fighter Donkey Kong Jr., with many of the sprites still present, including the portrait. Pingurules's Yoshi (SMW) This version of Yoshi made by Pingurules is from SMW, but has a MvC style attacks and moves. It is pretty poor in quality, as it comes from his early years in coding. It spams it's special attacks just like Fighting Luigi, in which was an edit from. Surprisingly, Pingurules is planning to make SIX versions of Yoshi (although Pingurules dosen't like Yoshi), including GBA Yoshi, DS Yoshi, SMW Yoshi, N64 Yoshi and so on. The link for SMW Yoshi is offline due to it being one of Pingurules' lower quality creations. mlop43's Paper Yoshi This version of Yoshi is very broken, and has sounds from random characters. In the def file, the info name is Homer J Simpson, suggesting it may have been a spriteswap. The cns file however is identical to Kung Fu Man's cns file, also having sprites of Kfm in the sff file. The sprites of Paper Yoshi are Paper Mario styled. It has little to no physical attacks. Tako's Yoshi (SMW2: Yoshi's Island) FIle:takoyoshi.gif This version of Yoshi is made by Tako from the Game Boy version of Yoshi's Island. He has an easy A.I. level, and has no specials or hypers. Just has plain attacks that are similar to Yoshi's moveset like from Super Smash Bros. MUGENX's Yoshi (SMW2: Yoshi's Island) There are other SMW2 versions, including this cheap cyan Yoshi made by MUGENX. This Yoshi is a lot bigger than Tako's Yoshi and has moves based off from SSBB, plus, there is another version called Yoshi Team. BIRD's Yoshi (SMW2: Yoshi's Island) In this version of Yoshi by BIRD, Baby Mario is riding on Yoshi's back and plays just like in the game. DemonicDrPhil's Yoshi (SMW2: Yoshi's Island) This version of Yoshi is made by DemonicDrPhil. It's sprites are from Yoshi's Island for the SNES. It has two specials, and one hyper move, but the common1 file is broken, and the only way to fix it is swap it with another character's common1 file. SNS's Yoshi (SSBB) This version of Yoshi is from SSBB for Wii, which is made by SNS. Like SNS's other Wii characters, this Yoshi has 3D sprites from the Wii. Unlike Mario, Luigi and Wario who always rely on heavy attacks, Yoshi tends to be extremely defensive. At times it will activate the Dragon Yoshi hyper. It also can attack before the round starts. Cyberlizard's Yoshi (Yoshi's Island DS) This version of Yoshi made by Cyberlizard is from Yoshi's Island DS. It is an edit of BIRD's Yoshi but the only thing changed is the sprites. Cyberlizard & Yagoshi's Cyber Yoshi Jetgoshi}} Cyberlizard and Yagoshi made a cyber form of Yoshi, known as Cyber Yoshi. During 2011, Cyber Yoshi became Jetgoshi, detaching itself from the Yoshi-esque appearance. Stickman14 also helped develop Cyber Yoshi. Cyberlizard & Yagoshi's Super Mecha Yoshi As a form of antagonist to Cyber Yoshi, Cyberlizard and Yagoshi created Super Mecha Yoshi (also abbreviated to just Mecha Yoshi), which is indeed a robotic Yoshi with an appearance similar to Cyber Yoshi. It uses sounds from Mortal Kombat's robot ninjas. ROMASAGA EX's Yoshi (Mario Party Advance) This version of Yoshi has sprites from Mario Party Advance. It has been made by ROMASAGA EX. This Yoshi has very poorly animated sprites and an easy A.I. KoopaKingdom.com's Creations Yoshi (Yoshi's Island DS) This Yoshi from Yoshi's Island DS, is an unfinished swap of Scorpion from Mortal Kombat, as Scorpion's name, portrait, and alot of his sprites are still there. Yoshi (SMW: Yoshi's Island) This Yoshi's Island SNES one is an unfinished swap of Reptile from Mortal Kombat, as some of Reptiles' sprites are still there. Yoshi (Kart Fighter?) Koopakingdom.com also made another Yoshi, possibly from the pirated game Kart Fighter. This version is unavailable for download. Retarded Golf Yoshi There exists a Yoshi (made by an unknown author) where he has a 1-hit KO similar to F1. This Yoshi is very rare, which is unavailable for download. Also, he may be a spriteswap of F1. Idiot's Yoshi Egg Idiot made a Yoshi Egg version. It is a spriteswap of Reptile from Mortal Kombat and has random sounds from other characters. FelixMario2011's Toon Yoshi FelixMario2011 aka aaawww5tw also created a Toon Yoshi version but it is offline due to esnips. Black Yoshi Sonic99swell has made a Black Yoshi but he is just a paletteswap of Mike's new Yoshi. Dark Yoshi Dark Yoshi is an edit of DemonicDrPhil's Yoshi. It has health regeneration and an OTHK code in its 12th palette making it extremely cheap. Tanicfan22's Yoshi A huge glitch with this character is that it automatically K.O.'s itself in M.U.G.E.N 1.0 and 1.1 before the round starts, though replacing "Yoshi from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (w/o Baby Mario)" in the "name" section of the character's .def file with something shorter will fix this error. Videos File:LS MUGEN Brawl #55:Yoshi(me) vs. Godzilla File:Testing the new yoshi for mugen File:Yoshi Party MUGEN Battle!!! (Yoshi Vore & Yoshi vs SSBM Yoshi & 3D Yoshi) File:MUGEN Yoshi Party File:MUGEN Cheap Retarded Yoshi? References Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Super Mario Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Kart Fighter Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Amphibians and Reptiles Category:Dinosaurs Category:Species Characters Category:90's Characters